Sociopath Means 'No Conscience'
by Kayf
Summary: One person knew what Gary was all along... ONESHOT. Set before the game.


**Author's note:** Ok this is my second Bully fanfic... Actually its my third but I haven't finished my second one so I can't post it yet. So this is the official second one! Anyway, ever since Algie said to Jimmy in the library "you hang out with that sociopath, Gary." I always say to myself, Algie KNEW what Gary was! Seriously, sociopaths have exciting, fascinating minds. But also very scary minds. Can you imagine having no conscience at all? Anyway, after thinking about Gary being a sociopath, I decided to do some research on the subject. I read a book called "The Sociopath Next Door" by Martha Stout (which will be mentioned in this fic). It was really informative and I highly recommend it to everyone, especially those of you who are into psychology. I thought the characteristics fit Gary very well. So I'm positive he is a sociopath.

This is set before the game, and it's a rather short oneshot. Just wanted to turn this idea into a story. Please review!

Sociopath. It Means 'No Conscience'.

Algernon sighed with satisfaction as he set his completed math homework aside, along with the biology homework he'd finished an hour ago.

With all his homework done, Algie had two hours to kill until the Grottos and Gremlins game the Nerds would be having tonight.

"Oh I'm so excited for tonight!" Algie expressed to Melvin as he left his dorm room.

"Me too," Melvin agreed, "My new character sheets are almost finished."

Algernon's happy grin faded quickly as he felt the excitement begin to affect his bladder. Uh oh... "I've got to go Melvin." he said, laughing nervously, "See you tonight."

"Farewell comrade." There was Melvin's G & G speak, "And beware the vicious ruffians lying in wake." Of course he was referring to the other cliques who constantly tormented them, especially the jocks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algie went to the school entrance, scurried past Trent, who was preoccupied with shoving Pedro in a locker, and waddled down the hall to the boys' bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands - like his mother always told him to do - Algie decided he would go to the library until it was time to meet his friends at the Dragon Comic Books store in Bullworth Town.

He turned down the hall, only to be startled at the sight of Gary Smith, leaning against the wall and grinning at him.

"Hey Algie!" Gary greeted, detaching himself from the wall and moving towards the cowering nerd, "Just the guy I wanted to see." The grin on his face was so malevolent, it made Algie cringe.

"W-what do you want?" Algie took a step back. Something about Gary Smith just terrified him. Though nearly every student at this school did horrible things, Gary Smith just had this way about him that was hard to explain.

Gary's grin relaxed slightly as he saddled up beside Algernon. "I need you to do something for me. And don't think I'll take no for an answer, Pee Stain." Gary ignored Algie's nervous mumbling and continued, "And believe me, it couldn't be a simpler task. All you have to do is stand right here." Gary explained as he led Algie a few feet away from the Staff Room. "Now just wait here." he ordered. But the order was laced with venom, as if he was actually saying, 'If you move, I'll kill you.'

_'Wait here... That's all...'_ Algie tried to reassure himself as the other walked away, _'But what if someone tries to hurt me??'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gary found the other person he was dying to talk to. Christy just about flipped when she heard the latest gossip; that Algernon Papadopoulos had said the football players were a bunch sissies who spent more time flirting with each other in the shower room than playing decent plays on the field. If she had put any thought into it, Christy might have realized that Algernon had no idea what a decent football play looked like, and had no desire to piss off the jocks anyway. The gossip reached Damon West and Casey Harris before Gary could even get back to the Staff Room.

Just as he'd planned.

"There he is!" Damon pointed at Algernon, "Get him!" He and Casey were on Algie in a flash, causing the helpless nerd to scream in terror. The other nerds that were nearby came rushing to his defense. Shortly after, the prefects swarmed in, followed by the teachers leaving the Staff Room to aid them.

That was Gary's cue. Ms. Phillips left the Staff Room door open as she fled the room to see what the commotion in the hallway was about. Gary slipped inside. As he did so, Algie caught sight of him as he crawled away from the brawl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Furious, but incapable of doing anything about it, Algie stomped off towards the library, despite the amount of pain he felt from the beating that had nearly gotten out of hand.

"Gary Smith is a rat!" Algie muttered to himself, frustrated as he was. He entered the sweet sanctuary that was the library. "How could he nearly get me killed just so he can do God knows what in the Staff Room!"

"Shhh!" the librarian shushed him harshly when his voice level got a bit too loud, even though the only other people in the library were Sheldon, Ivan, Angie, and Fatty.

Trying to calm himself, Algernon chose a random category of books in the library and looked through the titles. The section was full of books on Psychology. Algie had never done much reading on psychology, preferring to read about math, science, medical research, and fantasy novels. But he glanced over the titles on the shelves anyway. The book that caught his attention was going to change his perspective on a certain student at Bullworth Academy.

The book he found contained fascinating information that held his attention firmly. It described the characteristics of sociopaths; their shallow emotions and superficial charm, narcissistic ways, their amazing ability to manipulate others, and of course their complete lack of morals and the inability to feel a connection to other human beings. Algie didn't want to jump to conclusions, but these characteristics fit Gary to a tee. Gary Smith was a sociopath, a person who lacks a conscience and has the ability to cover up such a disturbing fact, and to top it off, the ability to manipulate people and circumstances to fit their schemes. Gary always did seem to get away with everything. And his actions were so casually malicious. Algie also noted his lack of feelings. Gary was never beyond the emotional realm of angry, excited, or just bored. This new found information felt like an achievement to Algie. He knew Gary for what he was. The only thing he could do however would be to avoid Gary.

Besides, there was nothing he could do to stop such a brilliantly-minded person from achieving what he wanted. And he pitied the person who dared to get in Gary's way.


End file.
